


Opening Night Jitters

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia doesn't feel comfortable in these clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> [ Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=483041#t483041) for Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle ([](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**wisdomeagle**](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: BSC, Claudia/Stacey, disrobe)

"Let me help you with that," Stacey said.

"Stace, this really isn't my style." Claudia shifted uncomfortably, trying to zip up the snug black dress.

"Because it only has three colors?" Stacey laughed.

Claudia turned away from the mirror to stick her tongue out at her best friend. "No. It's just all fancy, and _sleek_."

"Claud, you are _so_ beautiful. I can't believe you're worrying about a dress that shows off your curves. You once wore a shirt with _pineapples_ on it. With pink leggings! It's not like you're not used to people looking at you."

"But this is _different_."

Stacey cocked an eyebrow at her.

"These are professionals. And this is my first show, and what if they don't like me?" Claudia had struggled out of her dress and was now sprawled on her stomach on top of her bed, rummaging under her pillow for a bag of Fun Size® Snickers.

Stacey stifled a giggle at the familiar fact that even in her own studio apartment, Claudia hid her stashes of candy. (When Stacey had asked her once, Claudia had maintained that she never wanted to have to go very far for a fix.) She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Claudia's shoulders. "Claud, they wouldn't have agreed to put on the show if they didn't think your work was good. And if you want to wear something quirky, go for it. They know you're an _artiste_. You were the one who asked me to help you pick out something more professional-looking. You usually like what I pick out for you." Stacey mock-pouted that last sentence and slipped one hand under the waistband of Claudia's panties.

"Mmm." Claudia pressed against Stacey's hand, growing wetter as she continued.

"Roll over."

Stacey made short work of Claudia's undergarments and traced her flesh teasingly with her fingers while she licked her breasts.

"Oh god, Stacey... want-- now-- "

Stacey gently bit one nipple, and Claudia arched up into her. Stacey grinned without letting go, and slipped two slick fingers inside her, then three.

"God-- Stacey-- wannit-- all...."

Stacey moved her fingers inside her, sucking on her breasts now and watching her groan. Then she thrust her whole hand inside, hitting Claudia's G-spot, and Claudia cried out and shuddered. Stacey slowed her movements as Claudia caught her breath, then finally withdrew and moved up and kissed Claudia softly. "Feel better?" she asked, smiling.

"Mmm," was all Claudia said as she kissed her more deeply.


End file.
